


The Dragons are not dead yet.

by SigynNightmare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And bisexual, And he's trying his best here, Aramis is bad at feelings, BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Olenna Tyrell, Canonical Character Death, Everyone here is poly, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, He also has some shit to resolve, He's a grieving man, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lannister Incest, M/M, Multi, Oberyn and Aramis are good friends, Oberyn is also done with Rhaegar's shit, Polyamory, Prince Consort Rhaegar, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Rebirth, Rhaegar as Aramis Lannister, Rhaegar loved both Lyanna and Elia, Second Chances, Starks and Targaryen frienships, Targaryen Incest, Targaryen Restoration, This is GOT if you don't like incest don't came here, because why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen has been given a second change to fix his mistakes. Now, as young man named Aramis Lannister he has the duty to pavement the path for her sister to take back what is theirs.He and Dany will bring a new era to Westeros; an era in which the Targaryens will once again sit on the Iron Throne and where the Night King's rule will not fester.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Daario Naharis/Aramis Lannister, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaegar Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaegar Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon & Original House Lannister Character(s), Oberyn Martell & Rhaegar Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrel/Aramis Lannister., Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister/Shae
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

_ Aramis knows he is dreaming. _

_ He knows that although it may seem real, it is not. Even so, he fights with all his strength, a single idea filling his mind, leaving The Trident alive and returning home; to his family, to his children and the two women he loves with madness and who cannot imagine leaving alone in this cruel world. _

_ However, with every moment he fights against Robert Baratheon, his chances of surviving the encounter diminish. He knows he is hurt. He knows that he should not even be able to hold a sword in his conditions, but he cannot stop fighting, for he is the prince of Westeros and it is his duty to fight in front of the war and defeat the rebels. _

_ His face becomes a grimace of disbelief as he feels his breath escaping, feeling the bones of his ribs shatter, but the pain does not come at that moment, no. The pain comes when he is drowning in his own blood on one of the trident's torrents, his back on the wet earth and his face towards the sky; facing the figure of his executor, who smiles satisfied to be the winner. _

_ That smile causes him a panic attack. «No. No. No » his mind sings with a tone of despair at the idea of not seeing his family again. Of having failed them. Immediately, tears fill his violet eyes. He tries talking, to ask Robert to have mercy on his family, but nothing comes from his lips. _

_ There is no cause. _

_ He knows Robert hates him with so much passion that he will want to get rid of anyone who has his blood in their veins. He also knows that Elia would not survive this, because she is his wife and that she would give her life before letting something happen to her children. _

_ They are all going to die, he knows that. And it breaks his heart. _

_ His only hope is that Lyanna can be saved and their son survives. _

_ The broken sound of Elia´s name is the last thing he manages before the world around him vanishes and darkness swallows him. _

__

When he wakes up his cheeks are wet and there are still tears running down his skin. The first notion that receives him is the sensation of a body on top of his. Immediately, his sapphire blue eyes snap open and his body tenses, the last moments of the nightmare accompanying him even now.

However, it does not take him long to recognize the beautiful young man that is in front of him, his beautiful features are unmistakable, as well as his voice, which whispers softly that it was only a dream and that everything is fine.

Loras Tyrell, The knight of flowers.

Who is naked and sitting on his lap. 

With a sigh, he closes his eyes again when Loras shortens the distance that separates them to kiss and lick the salt water that trails over his skin and lets himself relax. After all, he knows perfectly well that Loras won't hurt him, that he is safe and not mortally wounded because of the drunken-ass that is King Robert.

"That nightmare again?" His lover asked in a whisper, his lips so close to his own that he was practically talking over them.

"Yes," He admitted as he opened his eyes and lifted his body slightly to claim the lips of the other man, his hands moving to caress the hips of his lover, caressing the soft and smooth skin. 

Loras is a beautiful man, his eyes are brown like chocolate and his lips had a raspberry flavor, but he was not only a gorgeous face, no, he was a great swordsman and a kind person who love good music and is the epitome of the Tyrell family words «Growing stronger»

"Renly?" Aramis asked in the next second a little worried about not being able to feel the weight of his other lover over the bed. 

Although, he is somehow relieved to not have to face the harsh reality about how similar in appearance is his beloved to the man that had smashed his chest with a hammer, until he could wake up entirely and could separate reality from the memories of a dead man.

"He is in a council reunion." Answered Loras as he began to rotate his hips over Aramis´pelvis. Rubbing his great ass over his manhood, trying to stimulate him, getting a reaction from him almost immediately. "The last before the retinue leaves and march off to Winterfell, remember?"

"Oh, yes." He answered as he began to run with his hands to the belly of the other man, then he let them go up to chest height and started playing with his nipples, making his lover begin to moan softly. 

Truth was that he had forgotten, lost in the feeling of the past coming to torment him once more.

His eyes acquire a malicious sparkle while responding, "The same meeting that precedes the departure of the delegation; retinue to which I am obliged to join if I wish to accompany my beloved sister and her husband to Winterfell."

They had talked about their desire to go north for almost three moons and none of his lovers had liked the idea, but they knew better than anyone else that there was nothing that could stop him once he had made a decision. 

And it had been years since he had made the decision to accompany the rest of his family to Winterfell and directly change what fate had thought for the Starks and for the rest of the continent. Not that Renly or Loras were aware of the last part, of course. 

Although, his lovers were not the only ones who didn't agree with the idea of him going to the North.

His father, Lord Tywin Lannister, was not happy with the idea of sending his heir so far north either. But with the approval of both monarchs, there was little he could do.

Fortunelly, he was ignorant that Aramis had manipulated Cersei to insist that he accompany them in exchange for the promise to take care of Tyrion (as well as making sure that she and Jaime had their well-deserved time alone) and was stuck thinking that it was a whim of his daughter and her husband to took his heir with them, maybe in a stance to irritate him. 

"I think we can afford to take some time for us," his lover replied, with a playful air at the corner of her eyes and curling his smile. Upon hearing that, Aramis couldn’t help the smile that broke through his lips and the lust that settled into his being.

"I've never heard anything more sensible in my entire life, beloved." He murmured against the lips of others before kissing him, drinking with eagerness the honey they exuded. 

At the end of it, his breathing was agitated, his cheeks were covered in a sight blush from the heat and fatigue of his body, his lips were slightly bruised by the ferocity of the kisses exchanged and his body was pearled with sweat. 

They were both young and were still filled with fire and lust and often they played to win the other whit pleasure with the same ferocity with which they sparred, even if every movement had an innate kindness and neither of them wanted to hurt the other. 

Aramis bent to be able to kiss the tender skin of his lover's shoulder as a silent goodbye. Loras was still in bed but he was already dressed and ready to leave since he had to join the caravan before it left Kings Landing and he can´t have his brothers (and sister) waiting for him.

"Promise that you will take care of Renly where I´m gone" He murmured when chocolate eyes turned to him with a sleepy gleam in them in response to the caress. 

He didn't like to be far from the people he loved as it brought very bad memories and fears to what the future depart for them, as he knew that Renly would die once the war started and he fears and mourned that one day he would not be able to see him again, will not kiss him again and will not hear his voice sang a «Love you.» in a tender voice.

But there was not much he could do. Well, that was a lie. Because he could use the magic that runs in his blood to kill the Red Woman and turn his lover the next King of Westeros –Renly would be a good king, Aramis knew it. Because Renly is a kind man that really cares about his people…

But he had chosen Daenerys, Rhaegar´s little sister, to be his Queen. 

Thus, because no matter what the people say; Only a Targaryen had the power to unified the seven kingdoms and face the evil that approaches with the arrival of winter and emerge victorious. To support this, he would let destiny take his lover's life if to ensure that Daenerys had more probabilities of taking the Iron Throne and protect his (their) people from the danger that lurked behind the wall.

"I promise," is the vow that Loras makes and Aramis smiles. 

Loras is one of the most magnificent swordsmen that he had ever met. He knows he would protect their kind and pacific stag in his absence.

"And I promise I would be back as soon as I can, safe and unharmed." He added before Loras could ask him to do it, smiling more openly at the soft blush that appeared on the other man's cheeks. 

He had never understood the need of Renly and Loras to protect him – as he was not only a great swordsman but a very well trained assassin that could rival with the Red Viper in abilities– but he still appreciated it.

It was, after all, an undoubted proof that they loved him.

Aramis left the room with a smile on his handsome facial features. Trying to not to laugh when he pass a bunch of female servants on his way to the gardens when the retinue still awaits for the King to arrive (He knows he still has time, because the council reunion is still no over and probably won't in the least another fifteen minutes) and they all blush and start whispering of how handsome he is and how much they would want to be on his bed even if was only a night. 

He is aware that he is one of the most desirable men in Westeros, just like Loras, but unlike him, Aramis has blonde-silver hair and blue sapphire eyes. He also knows that he can seduce anyone he likes because he is not only handsome but beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. 

A little weird when you think of it, because even if Joanna Lannister was a gorgeous woman, his mother was a Northern female with black hair and blue eyes, who was no beauty but still was able to seduce his father and make him a child: A perfect formed boy who had inherited nothing of her more than her gift and her eyes.

Not that Tywin was one to complain as he had gained what he had wanted for many years, a true boy to call his heir.

Of course, Aramis hadn’t been recognized as a Lannister and named heir of Casterly Rock until he proved himself worthy. But thanks to the gift that her mother had passed him, Aramis had done it with ease at the age of seven, when he became the epitome of what his father wanted.

Whit a natural talent for the arts of the sword, a handsome resemblance, a brilliant mind, a calculating and cunning personality and a fierce desire to protecting the legacy of the Lannisters —

Well, he was all his father could have wanted: A boy who knows what his duty was and wasn't afraid of it; a True Lion.

He had always known what Tywin Lannister wanted so it was very easy for him to become exactly that. He had never been a child, and such he had no need for plays and a childish attitude. 

He had borne to change the fate's design, so it was so easy to transform himself from a black and red dragon to a golden lion. After all, the Lannister was the family that was more immersed in the approaching war, and being the heir of Casterly Rock was an advantage that he could not let go; as it will give him the opportunity to change the story that was already written at his will.

Don't misunderstand him. He loves dearly his two brothers, Jaime and Tyrion, as well as his nephews Myrcella and Tommen. But he is not blind to what kind of monster his sister Cersei and her son Joffrey are. He also did not like Tywin, but he had been born hating the man, so it was not something he could change.

He is determined to protect them as long as he can, but their destinies only depend on them as they are important pieces in the board to try and make them move. 

In another and more positive note, he already had forced destiny to change for his little Myrcella at forging an alliance with Dorne, and more important, Prince Oberyn and her daughters. 

He expects to be able to change in similar fashion the fates of Brandon and Arya Stark in the incoming journey.

He arrives at the garden, snarling when he sees his brother talking to one of the Lannister guards, who has the reins of two horses in his hands and obviously tries not to give them to the dwarf.

Aramis frowns and marches to defend his brother. Because nobody - _ nobody _ \- mistreats Tyrion when he is present; not his sister, not his father and certainly not a commoner.

"Is there a problem?" He asked the guard in a threatening tone.

"N-No, my lord," the man speaks in fear as he notices the way his hand is on the hilt of his sword, ready to extract it if necessary. His teeth bared in a dangerous smile.

"Then leave," Aramis growled, fire dancing in his ice blue eyes. 

He had always portrayed himself as a lion defending his pride, but the reality is that behind the surface was hidden the fierce dragon that tried to protect what he considered his. And that is always more dangerous than a man should ever know because the rage of a dragon only ends in the death of the offending part.

"Brother, that was not necessary," Tyrion said when the guard was gone. The tone he occupied allowed Aramis to know that even if he said something different, he was grateful for the help and that there was a small smile on his lips even before he turned to see him.

The dwarf had always liked his younger brother and had always loved him with all his heart because Aramis had never treated him like he was less. Even when he was a young child and cruelty disguises itself as ignorance; and even though the little boy who was then admired and adored his older brothers, he never let Cersei mistreat him when they were together. The same with his father, once he named him his heir.

Of course, it also helped that Aramis enjoyed reading as much as Tyrion himself and was happy to share time with him, feeding their minds with knowledge.

"Well, for me it was." Replied the youngest of the Lannister with a smile. 

"I'm glad to see you accompany us, brother. Jaime was not sure if you would come when I asked." He added while taking the ownership of the horses, using his free hand to gently caress the muzzle of his mare.

Both animals were at peace, in harmony, thanks to the subtle control that Aramis had over them thanks to his nature as skin changer, the same one he had learned to use more as a charm for any animal that was close to his person than to enter them and make them obey, since this was only done with his hawk, Meraxes, for safety proposes.

"Yes, well ... I wasn't sure if I wanted to go, but my curiosity won, I'm interested in seeing the Wall." Tyrion admitted with a smile, "Since you're here, can you help me?" he asked as he raised his arms so that the other man could carry him and place him on the horse.

His brother's eyes twinkled with amusement and he bent down to take him, before proceeding to put him on the horse. Typically, Tyrion never asked for something like this, because it was humiliating, but as it was stated before, Aramis was a different case, so he had the confidence that he could totally and blindly believe in the younger man and would be not disappointed.

"Thank you," he said once he was well settled on the fine brown-furred horse.

"You're welcome," Aramis said, then mounted the beautiful Friesian specimen that he had owned since he was a child. "Can I ask why the Wall?"

"Oh, well, it's the limit. I want to know how it feels to be standing on the highest point of the world," Tryon replied and then added with a mocking tone. "I also want to urinate from the top."

Aramis laughed at the crude words of his brother and shook his head fondly. It gave the impression that he was going to add something more when the trumpets sounded, warning the arrival of the royal family. All the members of the caravan rushed to enlist, preparing themselves as best they could as they were aware that the monarchs wont forgive any delay.

Both Lannisters straightened and sat correctly on their mounts.

King Robert approached the front rows, where a page awaited him with his horse. Aramis grimaces, for even from the distance he was in he could see that he was drunk. At times like this, he really regretted his actions, for his people had experienced nothing but bad kings, first Aerys with his madness, now Robert and his eternal drunkenness, and in the future, they would suffer Joffrey and Cersei cruelty.

Westeros just did not have good fortune about his rulers. But this one and the two that will follow, are his fault. And of course, another thing that Rhaegar should feel guilty about because he had won in the trident or avoided falling for Lyanna (Because no matter how it hurt, he knows it was a mistake) this should not have been happening.

Aramis forced himself to smile at his sister when their eyes met. That same smile became more genuine when she saw her nephews and his brother Jaime behind the kings; the children, together with Cersei, entered the waiting carriage. Robert mounted and Jaime went to join them, his snow-white horse was being held by his page.

Jaime wore his armor and his white cloak billowed with each step he took when he mounted he gave a smile to his two baby brothers. 

The two persons that loved him without any regard (A part of Cersei, of course. But she was his everything and he was hers so it didn't actually count), even if he was labeled a King- slayer and still see him as a good knight, someone deserving of praise and respect.

"Are you ready?" he asks his brother's with a smirk, looking to both blondes in a quick sequence to make sure they were okay to part.

"As ready as I can be." Tyrion answered, making him smile.

"Yes. I'm very excited." Aramis admits with a big smile forming on his lips. 

His blue eyes shining in a way Jaime recognizes when Aramis was a boy and he agreed to practice his swordplay with him, he is being truthful in how much he likes the idea of going to the North.

"Good. At least one of us is happy about this trip." he says chuckling.

"I always wanted to go on an adventure" Aramis says with a-so-fake innocent face that only makes his older brother laugh more.

"I do remember." Jaime admits with a shake of his head. For Aramis being a perfect heir for his father he is also a little hurricane that loves causing trouble.

They don't get the chance to speak more as King Robert made the sign to advance.

Jaime is part of the Kings guard so he has to ride in front the king, to make sure nothing happens. He is fast and leaves them behind with ease, as Aramis and Tyrion will be traveling in the back.

Aramis marks a soft pace for his mare, just enjoying the feel of riding. Once they left King's Landing he brings his fingers to his mouth and emits a whistle. It's for show as there's no way that Meraxes can hear him, but the hawk still arrives not much after.

Aramis raises his forearm so that Meraxes can perch. The hawk rubs his head against his cheek, grabbing a strand of hair between his peak in greeting.

One moment after Meraxes is in the sky again. Seeing him fly, Aramis feels like the world is changing as he realized that this is the beginning of his journey. A journey that will change the fates of the entire kingdom, with every moment that passes he is closer to his sister and his son...

He will be able to see his family again.

And this time, he would make it right. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Aramis entered the main square of the citadel, only a few moments after the royal carriage did, his blue gaze traveled onto the Stark Family, stopping at each one of its members for a few seconds in grim reverence.

He already knew them; had seen their future in the years to come, after all. 

First were the Lord and Lady of Winterfell:

Ned Stark: Lyanna’s younger brother. 

The man whose death was going to start the War of the Five Kings.

The man that had saved his and Lyanna's son (even if he had not done a really good job in the emotional part of his care, but he couldn’t be blamed as he had done his best in the situation where he was), the man that Aramis owned a debt that he was going to pay by doing the same; protecting Ned’s children to the best of his possibilities. 

At his side was Catelyn Stark: A calm-looking redhead, who made his son feel less than his brothers, her own sons. And for that, Aramis really didn’t regret her death, but still, it was good seeing her without the extra red, ear to ear, smile that the Walders had given her.

Then, his gaze turned onto the children:

Robb Stark: King in the North. The Young Wolf, Ned´s first born.

Aramis saw himself in the boy as they were of the same age –both, in the actual and when he had been Westeros Prince– and the brunet was bound to share Rhaegar´s destiny. To die for the sake of an unfortunate love and that really saddens him because there wasn’t anything that he could do to protect him.

At his side stood, Sansa Stark: The elegant northern flower, that actually remembers him very much of his wife Elia in the way that both women possess an internal strength that was able to move mountains, to raise or domed kingdoms, even if they were seen as prizes to men when there was nothing further from reality. 

The one he wanted to protect but couldn’t for the terrible situation in which Sansa was going to get herself when she got the attention of Joffrey and his sister.

Arya Stark is easy to recognize. This one, after all, was a she-wolf. Just like Lyanna had been; Feral, wild and untamed. A woman who never kneels before a man; a queen who didn’t need a king to rule, but who would never want to sit in the throne because that would make her feel trapped and chained, and she would not allow herself to be anything but free.

Aramis was not going to protect her, but to help her; giving her the tools to be able to defend herself.

Then was Brandon Stark, the Three-eyed Raven. 

The boy who shared his gift in a much bigger instance as he could see some things about the future of the realm and Bran could see everything; past, present, and future. 

The little child that would have to suffer the weight of that knowledge about his shoulders and so he was going to do everything in his power to help the little boy to understand his power and control it without him having to go on that stupid and dangerous journey to the other side of the wall.

And for last, Rickon Stark. 

He actually didn’t know a lot about this one. But he was young as his own son, Aegon, had been when he was murdered. So he was also going all in his power to protect him and guarantee that he survived the war that was going to come.

After finishing with the Starks, Aramis moved his gaze to his own son.

Jon Snow; his only son alive. The product of his love with Lyanna.

Aramis couldn't avoid the loving smile on his lips. Jaehaerys had inherited his good looks and structure but with Lyanna´s color of hair and eyes. He was a very handsome young man, even if his stance was sad and sorrowful. 

But as fast as it came, the smile fades, because the fact was that his own son was the one he couldn’t help in any way (As it wasn’t the time yet for John to know the truth of who he was, and furthermore, his son was needed in the wall) turned his happiness of seeing him again into ashes. 

He knew that John was an important piece in the war to come and that he needed to know what's the danger that hides behind the wall, as well as that the enemy is not men, but ice and evil made flesh...

Of course, that doesn't make it any easier for him to leave his only son go and join the Black Watch; to let his son suffer as much as he's going to. 

His sad contemplations didn’t last long as Aramis attention was brought to the King when Robert asked Ned to guide him into the catacombs to see Lyanna's grave. 

Inmediately, his eyes narrowed at the sight. Not only for the way that he disrespects his sister but the way the drunk asshole mentioned Lyanna’s name when they, both, knew that she had disliked Robert and hated the idea of marrying him so much that she preferred to die before actually having to marry him.

Sure, it hadn’t helped that Rhaegar had fallen for her and that she had reciprocated the sentiment, but the reality was that she would have run on her own if he had not have paid attention to her during the tournament.

His hand had unconsciously moved to the handle of his sword, his eyes hardening and going dark at his desires to kill the man raised inside him. He had always hated Robert for his intentions towards Lyanna, but he also felt revulsion to the man for the way he treated his sister. 

Because, yeah, Cersei may be a cruel woman and a terrible queen to be, but she still is his sister, and Aramis loves her in the same way he loves Viserys, even knowing the terrible things he had done to their baby sister, Daenerys.

“Aramis?” Tryon's voice gets him out of his murder fantasies. 

He blinks a few times before forcing himself to smile at his brother, letting go of the handle of his sword and returning his -slightly trembling- hand on the reign of his steed.

Truth was that he was stunned, petrified and horrified. Rhaegar emotions had never messed with his own emotions! Well, at least not in public. I mean, he had lost himself for a while when he had visited Dorne, but being allowed into the place of rest of his wife and children had been a strong hit to his normally perfect control!

Before and after that, he had always been able to differentiate and separate the Dragon prince from his current person. For what he thanked the gods, as otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to survive in the bosom of the Lannister family and have his murderer so close for so long.

His loss of control now was worrisome, but he really didn't have the time to worry about that. At least not for the moment. 

“I'm fine.” Aramis reassured his older brother, even when the statement wasn’t entirely a truth.

Because, surely, once he got away from King Robert and could meditate and regain his control he would be, right? Right. So technically he wasn't lying. 

“Let's enjoy the time we have before the banquet, brother.”

He added with a bright smile, before guiding his horse to the stables, so he could find out the details of their stay at Winterfell, start unpacking and take a long bath. At the same time, he let his older brother wander free, knowing that he would be going to the whore house that was outside the citadel.

Both of them had different things in mind and could use the time more adequately if they went to their own pace.

Once he was alone Aramis closed his eyes for a second and saw the citadel from the skies, seeing what his familiar was seeing at the moment. The eyes of the hawk were settled in the younger warg who traveled with his mother to the insides of the castle of stone.

Seeing Bran reminded him of his mission, so when he opened his eyes again, his fury and hate had left him and only the fierce determination to change the doomed fate that awarded the entire kingdom was present. 

He had a realm to save.

He couldn’t allow himself to be weak.

And furthermore, no time to think about something so insignificant as his resentment for the King. 

* * *

The feast had started not long ago. The music was loud and cheerful and people were starting to dance, eat and drink. Laughter filled the room and so did the voices of the slightly drunk guest that were starting to sing to the beat of the musicians.

Aramis had changed his robes into clean ones before joining the celebration. Now, he was wearing a red and gold robe that let everybody associate him with his surname and house, even if he was not wearing a lion in his robes.

He was catching the attention of women and men for equal. Many of them tried to flirt with him, but the more prude ones had limited themselves to see him from distance as he started to move into the exit. 

This kind of thing was a common occurrence, as in every fest he was invited to, he inevitably made himself the center of attention for his attractive demeanor and the charm of being the heir of Casterly Rock and the youngest brother of the Queen.

Before, when he was Rhaegar he had loved the fests as only then he could share his talent with the harp freely and without consequences to his people, even if those who listened to him were only the nobles. But now, he found them boring and exhausting, and sometimes even overwhelming.

He only enjoyed the ones when he had Loras and Renly as his side, but they were rare as he lived half of the year trapped on Casterly Rock with his father. Because when he was in the fest his father organized as a way to celebrate his own wealth, he ended up being harassed by many of the guests.

Fortunately for him, with the royal family in the room, he could make a discreet escape to get some fresh air.

And that was what he did. He escaped from the crowd and made it outside, the cold air licking his skin as soon as he put one foot outside the room. He had never been this in the North. Not as a dragon and not as a Lion, but in a weird way, it felt as if he was back home, just as being in Kings Landing did, so he allowed himself to relax a little and was actually able to breathe with more ease.

But his calm didn’t last long as the voice of his brother caught his attention.

His icy blue gaze found without difficulty the figure of his older brother, Tyrion, and the one of his son, Jon. They were talking to each other, or more like it, arguing. His brother was a crude person when he was drunk, so his words were sharp and most of the time only hurt the person he was talking to, even if he had good intentions. 

Reminding Jon his condition as a bastard was not helping him. And neither help Aramis, as hearing that word aimed at his youngest, made his blood boil in anger.

“Brother,” He reprimanded in a dark hiss as he got near to the other two men. Effectively cutting Tyrion ranting and preventing that John felt more upset.

Aramis eyes were hard gems that promised pain. And being on the receiving end of that glare (that most of the time was directed to the people that messed with him) made the dwarf shiver- It was quite frightening. 

He glupled hard as his brother continued with a low tone, “If your words are something that you would say to me, then you can continue. If they’re not, then, please retire and leave the lad alone.”

So, of course, he answered as quickly as he was able; voice trembling.

“Y-Yeah —  Of course, brother. I will go back to the fest.”

Aramis saw him leave and turned to the dumbfounded raven, who could only stare at him.

Aramis gave him a warm smile, even if his eyes talked about a profound sadness, before saying, “Please, forgive my brother. He didn’t mean to offend you. He just —  He doesn’t really think about what he is saying when he drinks.” in an apologetic, honest and ashamed voice.

Jon didn’t know what to answer to that. 

He hadn’t experienced that someone defended him or tried to protect him. Not even his brothers or his Father had done that for him. It would have made him suspicious, but the way Aramis had spoken and the sincerity on his face made him stop for a moment and let him analyze the other man's words.

“Don’t worry about it,” He answered in a polite tone, still feeling awkward and slightly defensive. But then, his curiosity won and before he knew he was asking “What do you mean by if your brother’s words were something he would say to you?“

“Well...most of the people just forget that I know what being a bastard means. Sometimes, my brothers are included in that fallacy.” Aramis answered him with a sad smile.

It was true, though. As no one wanted to face Tywin Lannister wrath, no one mentioned it and pretended to forget that he was not the son of Joanna Lannister. Most of the people in King's Landing didn’t even know that he hadn’t been recognized until he was seven years old.

“What?” The surprise in the voice of John was so real that it made Aramis laugh a little in response.

“So you didn’t know.  _ No surprise there _ ." The heir to Casterly Rock explains to the dragon raised as a wolf. "My father is not known for letting his dirty little secrets run free to the four winds. That’s why many people don’t know that before I turn seven my surname wasn’t Lannister or that my father wasn’t as proud of me as he is now.” 

"But I haven’t forgotten. I still remember how hard it was, so I can still relate to you and your pain” He added, using a melancholy tone.

Jon Snow was speechless. Once again, he didn’t know how to answer that. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but they were interrupted by Jaime Lannister, who screamed the name of his younger brother with a drunk laugh, urging the young lion to return to the fest.

Aramis shook his head in affection and gave a soft smile to John before turning around as he murmured “See you later, John Snow.” in what sounded like hope. Something that only –some of– his siblings had used when talking to him. 

He saw how the blond returned to the fest, still processing what had happened. Well, it was obvious that he had been wrong about the youngest of the Lannister; Aramis was nothing like what he had expected. 

He had defended him, but without treating him any differently, without pity or condescension.

Jon wasn’t aware of the smile that made his way onto his lips as he found he wouldn't mind talking again with the other.

For Aramis, that first interaction with his son made his night.

He had helped John to not feel so bad about his condition, at least. So it was an improvement! And maybe, an opening for a friendship?

He really would like that…

Anyway, he returned to the side of his brothers feeling content and motivated to follow with his plan, because helping the Starks was the right thing to do and if everything went as he wanted, then he and Bran could save the entire family a lot of pain and misery, as well as ensure that more than three of them would live to see Daenerys as Queen of Westeros.

* * *

The night almost finished as it's only a couple of hours until dawn, but Aramis still had things to do. He´s sit over the floor of the room the Starks had given him for how long lasted his stance in Winterfell. He is sitting in a butterfly style, eyes closed and frowning in concentration.

He had never tried to connect his mind with another human without physical contact before, so he doesn’t know how to make this work.

In theory, it shouldn’t be different to what he does with Meraxes, but as Aramis prefers touching to made the first connection and opening the channel that would let him take control of their body in case of an animal or show –or share– something to another human it could be more hard than he expects.

But he had to try. Because if he can do it, then helping Bran would be so much easier.

Aramis left his mind wandering as he relaxed, allowing himself to enter in a trance.

When he opens his eyes once again he is in a dark and foggy mindscape, the only thing he can see is the three moons (or maybe eyes?) that hold over his head, producing a soft light that did little to make the space less creepy. An unusual place for a little child. 

But who was he to judge? His own mindscape is quite weird; a clearing in the woods, with a big white and dead tree in the middle.

Maybe macabre mindscapes were common for wargs?

Aramis sighs and shakes his head as the thought went through his mind. This was certainly not the time to be pondering things like this, he needed to find Bran.

He only had one option: start walking.

So he does. He walks around, not seeing much because the mist is thick and the darkness of the place seems to be playing with his perception, looking for the owner of the mindscape.

He doesn't have to wait long.

An enormous Direwolf appears in front of him, fangs bared and amber eyes glowing, black shadowed fur making him look like a beast of the most horrible nightmares. It was a wonderful sight for Aramis, who couldn't avoid staring at the display of power the young boy showed him with awe.

“Hello, Bran.”  He greeted the boy,  even as the wolf growled at him.

And in a blink, a little boy was standing where the beast had been, a frown in his young face.

“Hello, mister?” Bran's obviously attempt to be polite. Even when he is not entirely happy to see him, surely thanks to the way his mother had raised him. 

He also doesn't seem afraid or mad at seeing a stranger in what should be a very private place, only curious.

Aramis approves. 

“Lannister. Aramis, Lannister” He introduces himself, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“You’re lying,” The young Stark says confidently, still more curious than angry or frustrated.

Aramis chuckled, surprised.

“Good instincts,” He praises, allowing his surprise to show in his voice as well as certain fondness.

He is impressed; as well as a little worried.

Bran is raw talent now. And so, Aramis can easily see how if he doesn't get involved, becoming the three eyed raven is going to destroy the boy he is now. 

He finds himself reaffirming his desire of helping him: of helping to conserve the special traits that made Bran, Bran, survive the long and painful path until the young boy had become the powerful warg he is meant to be. 

With a little smirk, Aramis allows his mental barriers to fall and disposes of the Lannister mask he carries, allowing himself to become what he is in his core. His appearance doesn't change much more than his eyes turning that characteristic amethyst that is present in all of the descendants of The Old Valyria (A physical trait that allowed him to see the magic that lived within their blood) but his aura does change enormously.

He, now, transpires power and danger with every inch of his being; He is King, beast, nightmare and dream- All that at once; He is fire and darkness made flesh and bone.

“My name is Rhaegar,” He announces. His voice comes out like a mix of purr and growl, allowing his dual nature to show. He is, after all, alluring in the way lethal things are. But he is also as threatening as a dragon protecting their hoard.

Bran shows his surprise in a gasp, taking a step back and looking at him with big and naive blue eyes. He is not afraid, though. But the change shocked him. 

Aramis can see how Bran does the connection between what he sees and what he knows.

“The last dragon,” Reverence is in the boy’s tone and he looks like he is developing a  _ maybe not-so-little  _ hero worship for him. It's endearing as much that is sad because his little brother (and his daughter and son) used to see him in the same way.

“Not for much.” He informs with a beautiful and terrifying smile. 

Then he process to explain (almost) everything to Bran. All of it, including what he had seen in the future; his plans to change fate, his goals, his history and his regrets.

The only exception to their now, shared knowledge, is that Aramis kept for himself his fears. After all, Bran doesn't need to know he is terrified about failing again.

They speak for hours and even if Bran would not remember all of it when he awakes, he would have the knowledge of his own power and the certainty that he can trust Aramis.

They vow to work together to bring a better future for their loved ones. And with the promise of starting Bran’s training tomorrow morning, they part ways.

The two of them trying to sleep for the day to come.

Aramis with relief in his chest and Bran with growing determination.

* * *

It had been three weeks from the day the King and his entourage had arrived at Winterfell.

Aramis had found the North to be a place when he felt like home, even without the ones he loved, because he didn’t have to pretend to be someone who wasn’t. He had helped Bran to learn the basics of the power he held –both, his visions and the power of a warg– as well as opening a connection between the two of them that would allow them to maintain contact, even when they were in opposite poles of the world.

He spent the afternoons helping and teaching him, but he spent the mornings with his nephews, with Myrcella and Tommen, at least. Because the Crown Prince of Westeros was afraid of him — the cute thing. 

In the end Joffrey was not that stupid and understood that it was dangerous to mess with him and he never wanted to spend time together.

He's seeing Myrcella «dance» (Today Tyrion was looking after Tommen and Cersei was having a good time with Jaime, but as Bran wasn’t climbing towers they had nothing to worry about.) when Bran came with his sister Arya and his brother John by hand, both of the young children looked quite confused, much to Aramis' silent amusement.

“This is John,” Bran smiled as he introduced his siblings “And this one is Arya. She wants to be a Knight. Would you show her some moves?”

Without a pause, Aramis answered “Hello, John. Hello, Arya” as he gave a playful, exaggerated bow, thing that made his son smile and the she-wolf frown, but he didn’t let the lack of response discourage him, so he added, “Sure. It would be a pleasure sharing my knowledge with a new friend.” with a bright smile.

At his back, Myrcella had stopped her dance and was seeing the Starks with curiosity. She hadn’t interacted with them more than a few times –mostly with the ginger girl that speaks like a southern lady and got the attention of her older brother, the poor thing.– and only with her mother at her side. 

They all look surprised and slightly incredulous at his positive answer. Myrcella frowned her nose in disgust, apparently the North was as narrow minded that the capital and the rest of Westeros. It really was a pity.

Her uncle must have been thinking in the same line, because he made a face.

“I know a few women here in Westeros who are very skilled with the sword and that could easily beat many male knights,” He told them firmly, picking the interest of all presents. “And of course, in Dorne exist the Sand Snakes, who are one of the best skilled fighters in the entire realm.”

“Really?”

The younger pair of Starks asked in awe. Bran had a vague idea of who could be the woman who could defeat male knights, as his aunt was sure one of them, but he hadn’t heard of the Sand Snakes of Dorne. And Arya was just really interested in the existence of women who were that good in the battlefield.

“Absolutely,” He told them. “So, if you really want to learn how to use a sword I can teach you. As my fighting style involves speed and precision, but we would need to find a sword that is light enough for you to use it. Or we could start with a dagger, if you like that best.”

Arya seems to be thinking about his offer when John intervened.

“I think I can solve the problem of the sword.” The older boy's voice was even and he had a soft smile in his lips, he was gazing at his sister. “I was thinking of giving it to you as a surprise goodbye present, but it actually doesn’t matter if it is not a surprise. The sword should be ready by the next week, so maybe you can wait until you have it.”

Arya hugged his brother as hard as she could. She was so happy; she really had the best brothers! John and Bran, were the best. And thanks to them, she was so close to fulfilling his dream! “But…but what about Father?” She asked with a frown. As the idea crossed her mind, maybe her father would not approve of this.

“Well, you can always say that you are having dancing lessons with Myrcella,” Aramis suggested with a shrug, “That works with Robert and Cersei.”

Three pairs of big and incredulous eyes looked to the petite blonde that was a few steps from them. Myrcella laughed, free and bright, at their shocked reaction. When people learned that she was a fighter, she always looked surprised and confused. It always was funny.

“I prefer the Dornish’s way at the Westerosi,” The princess allowed with a smirk, “My cousin, Elia, and I had been training together for the last five years. And I have a gift with daggers and poisons.”

“Really?” Was asked in chorus by John and Arya; the she-wolf looking with awe and curiosity at the other girl, and the hidden dragon with worry and concern.

“Yes,” Myrcella was proud of her talents and these people counted with her uncle's trust, so it was fine to tell them.

“She is a princess. Of course, she needs to know how to defend herself.” Aramis explained calmly. 

And  _ Elia is a Sand Snake from birth and Oberyn would cut something very important to me if I didn’t continue with her training after he put El under my care,  _ as he tried to suppress the shudder. 

He put a halt to that line of thought at the next moment.

He really, really didn’t want to start thinking about Oberyn putting sharp objects near his manhood in the near future, or ever again. Because, that was an image of his worst nightmares. 

Truth be told, he loved his Dornish niece, as much as he loved Myrcella; both girls were the jewels of his heart and he was so proud of them. And he was sure that Oberyn felt the same, even if he didn’t see the girls as much as he did.

That the Red Viper had left Elia at his care had been a proof of his trust in Aramis, as well as the alliance they had formed. Of course, Oberyn expected to have both girls in Dorne in the future as the last part of their deal, as part of his family once for all.

“Would you like to see a demonstration?” He asked with a changeling smirk.

“We would,” Arya said. And the other two boys nodded their consent.

“Very well, then.” Aramis turned to his niece, a smile dancing in his lips. “Would you mind, my litse  _ zaldrīzo _ ?”

Myrcella smiled –A beautiful, predatory, smile that was more teeth than anything– as she took a dance position, two silver daggers in her hands. She always had them on her, but she concealed them most of the time. 

She’s also very fast. Truly, a talented girl. 

“I would be honored, uncle.” 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s a good day to travel. He can feel it in the wind under Meraxes´ wings; Bran says he can smell it in the air. Arya agrees, and so do their Direwolves. 

Aramis wonders if Eddard Stark could feel it too. Maybe he did. Because he had convinced King Robert to wait to this day to start the journey back to King's Landing. But decides that it doesn’t matter, even if the magic was alive in the Head of the Stark Household it wouldn’t last long. 

Dread fills his stomach as the terrible truth makes itself present: This is the moment that puts everything in motion. 

And for the first time he's not so sure that his plan is going to work. But Bran smiles at him and waves, and his faith and hope resurface, growing stronger one more time. This was no time for doubts. 

He returned the smile and waved back. 

Then, he focused his attention on his son. He's fixing his bag and the mount over his horse, getting ready. Aramis smiles sadly and decides to get close, mostly to say his goodbyes. 

“Hello, Jon.” He greets softly, still smiling. 

A smile his son returns as he says: “Hello, Aramis.” His eyes are fond; they had become something like friends in the few weeks they had interacted. 

And this made Aramis confident enough to continue: “May I ask you a favor?”

John opens his eyes a little, surprised. He nods, anyway. “Of course.”

“Would you seek out for my brother, please? Maybe see that he doesn’t fall from the top of the Wall.” Aramis' tone said he was joking, but he was quite serious about his asking and it noticed. 

“Sure,” John said softly. “Will you do the same for my sisters?” 

“Of course.” Aramis’ smile grew and became brighter than ever. “I will take care of them as they were my nieces.” 

They felt reassured with the other promise and chatted for a few minutes with a comfortable air around them, only being interrupted when the horns rang, announcing that the King was ready to part. 

Both of them startled, rapidly said their goodbyes and moved to their own horses. They were all going to part together and pull away when they were outside the citadel and on the main road. 

Already on his horse, Aramis looked back at the Starks that were staying in Winterfell and his heart clenched again, but let his breath out in a slightly forced way as he and Bran exchanged a look. 

He bowed his head in Bran’s direction and the little kid returned the gesture, silently vowed to do their best to make Aramis’ plans a reality.

* * *

The journey back to Kings’ landing was uneventful. 

And Aramis thanked the gods (Old and New) because he was sure it was a rare blessing, one he hoped would last a little longer.

Arya and Myrcella had become very good friends since the moment they had met and found in each other a partner in crime even when they couldn’t be more different; I mean, Myrcella was a deadly flower, like his other niece, Elia. Both of them were delicate, feminine and lethal. On the other hand, Arya was bold, aggressive and loud. She was a predator and was not afraid to let you know.

He was glad, though. They would compensate each other. And the way they played ‘hunting’ together made him smile several times during the entire trip. 

And thanks to this, there were no incidents between Arya and Joffrey. Which was good, but on the other hand, Sansa was still ignorant of the kind of monster she had chained herself and Aramis wasn’t sure if this was good or not. 

He couldn’t avoid feeling guilty every time he caught a glimpse of red hair, though. Not that it mattered, because there was nothing that he could do about that. 

On the other hand, no Direwolf had been murdered, and neither had the butcher son. 

So, yeah. Things were good. Or as good as they can be, and so, Aramis allows himself to enjoy the small victory. 

* * *

They enter King’s Landing and the crowd receives them when clamor. They still doesn’t hate the nobility as much as they going to. They still claim to love their king and queen, to be in awe by the shining armours and white capes. 

It's not going to last. 

Aramis feels like he’s standing between the memory of his home and the decadent place it’s going to become. It’s disassociating and leaves a bittersweet taste in his mouth, the sensation doesn’t actually leave him, not even when he’s back in his room and he’s tasting honey from his lover’s lips. 

* * *

“Hello, uncle ‘Miss.” Elia chirped at him. 

“Hello, El.” Aramis smiles fondly at his Dornish niece, she’s such a sunshine girl. 

“Will you win the contest?” She’s also very much her father’s daughter. 

Aramis chuckles, “Why? Did you make any bet I should know about?”

“Maybe,” She smiles devilishly. “Renly thinks Loras will win. He and Baelish are being petty to each other again.”

Aramis rolls his eyes, Baelish was a little shit. He enjoyed pretending that he was a High Lord and that his connections made him someone of interest, playing Renly’s attraction to men subtlety when he found himself bored. 

Of course, he is also not an sutpid man. 

Loras would kill him if he went too far, and so would Aramis. 

That’s why most of the time they just bet against each other in the tournaments; Renly enjoys taking Petyr’s money and making the other male bristle. It’s very inofensive, all in all. 

“Oh?” Aramis arched an eyebrow, amused. “Well, we’ll have to see if Loras is favored by the gods, don’t we?” 

Ellia giggles as he hugs her, careful of not hurting her with the sharper angles of his armour. 

“I know you will win, uncle ‘Miss.” She winks at him before running away once he lets her go, he rolls his eyes again. 

He enjoys tournaments, that’s true. And he also enjoys winning. But Loras is not an easy opponent and Aramis is always too afraid of hurting him to put all his strength in his stocate. His lover, on the other hand, loves winning. And is certainly not afraid of pushing him down his horse. 

It’s all a matter of luck, these days. 

They will see each other in the finals, that’s for sure. There’s no other big opponents, with the Hound not participating and the Mountain long dead. 

“Your sword, my lord.” His page said, shy as always. 

“Thank you, Kien.” Aramis says, taking it and walking towards his horse. It was going to start soon. 

As predicted, he’s facing Loras in the final.

Aramis shakes his head at the amount of ornaments in his lover's armour, Loras likes showing off. Not that he can talk (Rhaegar’s armour was meant to build fear and awe on his enemies.) but at least his own armour was simple enough with the crimson lion over silver plates, all Lanister temmed except his sword. 

His sword; Howlingend.

Not valyrian steel but it certainly was a good sword, the best Lannister gold could buy. It was also a sword that spoke of his heart with the flowers and the stag in the halt. He knew it wasn’t subtle but— He had always loved a little bit too much. 

The crowd is cheering. 

Aramis rodes forwards, his hand high in greeting to his people; a habit of the past he had never been able to leave behind. 

Loras gives Sansa Stark a red rose as he gets closer to the middle, and Aramis rolls his eyes under the helmet, that poor girl. Loras likes to make pretty girls smile and swoon even when he doesn't hold any interest for them. 

A moment later, he and Loras stand, side by side, in front of the King. They bow with the same aristocratic air that hides disdain; it seems that his hate for Robert had rubbed on his youngest lover. Good. King Robert is an asshole. 

The trumpets echo. They ride to each other, spears up and determination runs in their veins. 

Loras hits his shield, right in the center. His horse protests at the sudden shift of his raider’s weight and Aramis is on the ground at the next moment. 

He let's curse, that is certainly going to hurt tomorrow. Thankfully, it doesn't seem like something is broken. 

His page is at his side in the next moment, removing his helmet and asking if he’s alright. It’s very fortunate that his sister isn’t here to see this or she would be demanding Loras’ head, she can be very protective at times. A true Lioness. 

“I’m fine, Kien.” Aramis says, irritated at the fussing. “Just bruised.”

“I will prepare you a hot bath then, my Lord.”

“That— Actually be great. Thank you, Kien.”

He gets up, slowly. His muscles are aching. If it hurts now, it will be terrible tomorrow. Loras has the attention of every man and woman in the arena. All except one, Renly is looking at him with worry written in all his face. 

Aramis smiles at him and Renly relaxes, he isn’t a fan of this kind of thing. And certainly not when it comes to one of them being hurt. 

Loras looks at him, he’s smiling, but his eyes have a tint of worry. Aramis tilts his head in his direction, Loras’ smile grows and his attention returns to the crowd. He loves being the center of attention.

Aramis rolls his shoulder, yep, definitely bruised. 

He bows at the king, then leaves the clear behind. He really needs that hot bath…

* * *

Ned does a good job as the hand of the King. It’s sad that his competence will cost him his life, and at the same time, he can’t blame his sister for doing what she was going to do. 

He wasn’t better; actually, he was much worse. Anyone who could be a possible threat to his family, he destroyed. With Fire and Blood. 

Aramis is supervising the girls class when two guards enter, proclaiming that Arya must come with them, he and Syrio are moving before they can unsheathe their swords. Their heads roll and Aramis is barking orders to the startled children. 

“Elia take Arya and to the ship, now! Syrio, please stay with Mycella. Niece, to your room until I go and get you.” 

“My father! Sansa!” Arya cries, 

“I will see they’re fine. But you need to go.” Is probably the alarm in his voice that makes her comply, she allows Elia to take her hand and they’re running. Going for the secret passages he knows King’s Landing has. 

The Captain has orders to sail directly to Dorne once the girls are on board. He hopes it will be enough. 

He leaves after Syrio promises he will take good care of Micella. 

Aramis goes directly to his lover’s quarters. 

“Renly! Loras!” 

“Aramis,” Renly looks so relieved it hurts. “What’s going on? We heard that Lord Stark has been accused of treason? We also heard some nasty rumours of…” 

He tries to be tactful. 

“Is it true?” Aks Loras, brows showing how concerned he was. 

Aramis silence is answer enough. 

Renly gasps. 

“What? There’s nothing wrong with it.” Aramis glares, head raised in stubborn pride. His family had done it for centuries, and Cercei and Jaime loved each other. “Is not like the King respected their marriage either way.”

Loras is shaking his head, “What are we going to do?”

This obviously can’t leave the room. But if it’s true (and in reality, it didn’t matter if it was true. The seed of doubt was there.), then Stannis' claim to the throne was something they needed to fear, for it was a terrible threat. 

They all knew there would be War. 

“Jofrrey can’t be King.” Aramis tastes ashes in his mouth. 

Renly pales, he knew exactly what he meant with that. The child was insane and was cruel, if he was King, Westeros would cry red. But if Stannis was allowed to rule, then Aramis was as good as dead. 

His older brother would do his best to destroy the bastard childs; and Aramis would do his best to avoid that. Even if he had to give his life on the battlefield. 

“You would make a magnificent King.” Aramis echoed Loras playful words, his gaze was sad and full of love. 

“My father will give you support if you marry Margaery.” Loras says in a whisper, his eyes cold and calculating. “She won’t oppose the union. She would like to be Queen.” _And she won’t mind if we are together, either._

Aramis had been opened with Margaery and Lady Olenna, he was promised to the girl, after all. And they were important allies in his plans. So he knew Margaery was attracted to pretty ladies and wasn’t that interested in boys at any rate, furthemore, she was fiercely protective of her little brother, Loras. 

They had agreed that what was important was Loras happiness. And if they ended up married, she would support their love. He was sure she would do the same if it involved Renly. 

Renly took a deep breath, “We need to go now if we want this to work.” 

“Thank you,” Aramis breathed, closing his eyes. 

Loras hugged him and pressed a kiss on his forehead, “What are you going to do?”

“Stay here and try to do damage control.” Aramis answered with a dry smile. “Try to keep myself on the Stannis part of the War and avoid running into any of you if possible.”

Loras hummed, still not willing to let go. “I will keep him safe.” 

“I know you will.” 

They share a last kiss before Aramis’ lovers go away. 

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and rans to where his sister is. With some luck, he can help so this doesn’t go as bad as it went before. 

* * *

The flames told him of his Viseris’ death that night. 

He hadn’t consulted them in a while, but had wanted the comfort of the old valyrian practice. The flames laughed at him, showing him the painful end his baby brother had gotten for himself. 

Rhaegar mourned, shedding tears for the sweet boy long gone. His little brother, his Viserys had grown into a monster that had been ready to kill their blood to get a crown…

But that wasn’t the entire truth. No, Viseys was just one more broken child that had paid for Rhaegar’s mistakes. 

One more familiar face that would join his nightmares and regrets. 

* * *

He wasn’t able to change her sister’s mind. It didn’t surprise him but it sure left a bitter taste on his mouth. So here they stood, before an execution platform. War already in the North and starting in the South. 

His father had ordered him to stay at Kings Landing, refusing as expected his offer to join him in the battlefield. Tywin didn’t love his children, that was for sure, but he did care for them in his own way. He cared about the odds they represented. 

Jaime was strong and was expendable. He was allowed in the battlefield. 

Aramis was his heir, if he could keep him out of the battlefield, he would. After all, he didn’t want Casterly Rock in Tyrion’s hands. 

Aramis had done his best to shield Sansa in the past weeks, making his still cowardly nephew too afraid to even look at the young girl. 

Had also commanded the searches for her sister, after berating Cersei for acting so forceful and reckless. After all, if she had told him of her plans before, it would have been impossible for the girl to escape. 

Everyone is asking for Stark’s head, including the King. 

“Sir Arryn. Bring me his head!”

Aramis takes Sansa’s arm and turns the girl, hugging her close, so she doesn’t see his father get murdered. She fights, screams and begs. Aramis holds her. That’s the only thing he can do right now. 

He and Cersei exchange a look after it happens. 

Aramis can see the fear flashing on her eyes. 

Both of them know what this will bring. 

* * *

“Joffrey just took the head of a man he promised mercy before the court!” Aramis rants once they’re alone, incredibly angry. “What was he thinking, does he want to get us killed?” 

“He’s King.” Cersei whispers, distractedly. 

“He’s a boy who isn’t ready to rule.” True words have not been pronounced, yet. Cersei doesn't bother arguing them. 

“What are we going to do?” She asks, looking directly at his eyes. 

Aramis closes them and takes a deep breath, “We need support. Our Army can only do much with three fronts.” He takes his sister’s hand in his, offering comfort. “I will go to Dorne, speak with Oberyn. I already played his affections once, it shouldn’t be difficult to do it again.”

Cersei lets a relieved sigh, “I’m sure he will listen.”

Aramis and her had a good, open relationship. They were brothers, they were friends. This hasn’t always been like this. But she had learned to love him; and had found Aramis ready to love her back. 

She knew about her little brother’s preferences. 

He knew about hers. 

They both would do anything to protect the other, because that was what family did. 

“Now, sister. You must listen, keep Sansa safe. She’s our only ticket to get the North back in line. She will be Queen and by that time, she must be one of us.” 

Cersei twisted her lips. 

She didn’t like Sansa, she was too little thing for her son. But Aramis was right. 

“I will treat her as she was mine.” She said, her brother nodded. 

“Good.” Aramis kissed her forehead. 

That was the best he could offer the poor girl. 

* * *

The next morning Aramis was on his ship, his squire at his side, sword heavy under his hand and a continent, a life, getting behind as they sailed. This was it. After this, Aramis would not be necessary anymore. 

The lion needed to die so the Dragon could tribe. 

“To Dorne, my prince?” 

“No,” Rhaegar said with a soft smile, eyes tired and old. “To Essos. We’re going to Qarth.”

“Understood.” The Captain bowed slightly before retiring. Him and all the tribulation were Oberyn’s men, they knew who he claimed to be, knew as well how much his life mattered to their own prince, so they were all sworn to protect him. 

Oberyn loved him as he loved his paramours; fierce but fleeting. But what mattered was how fond had become after seeing him cry and pay in blood for what had happened with Elia. 

Little brother, that’s what Oberyn called him. 

Doran was another thing, he believed Rhaegar and didn’t blame him for what happened, but in no way he was fond of him. The only reason why he supported him was because Elia had loved him with all her heart and it would be disrespectful on her memory to not help him. 

They would help him set the cover story, a terrible storm and a tragic accident. Things that would be confirmed by Lord Varys. 

The little spider, who was in the knows, because Rhaegar needed his services on this. The little spider knew better than to try to betray him because Rhaegar had eyes and ears in ways that Varys couldn't even start to comprehend. 


End file.
